Han Tsung
by The Reaper55
Summary: What happens when one of the strongest, and darkest, sorcerer is forced to take care of young Harry Potter. And what will happen to Out World and Earthrealm.


AN: A little something I came up with one day after playing the newest Mortal Kombat game.

* * *

"_Shang Tsung voraciously consumed Shao Khan's soul, absorbing his immense power. Overwhelmed by his new found sorcery he fled to Outworld. Moments before suicide, Shang Tsung was visited by Bo' Rai Cho. The mentor of warriors offered to teach him to control the dark magic, but for a special purpose: Liu Kang had become a god. The power had corrupted him, transforming him into a tyrant. He needed to be stopped. After rigorous training, Shang Tsung mastered the one technique that would finish Liu Kang. Vengeance would finally be his."_

"No Raiden, I will not have anything to with this. I've already done my part, defeating the person that became a worse tyrant than Shao Khan. This, I may remind you, is because of your failure." Shang Tsung told the renewed Thunder God. The two were in what was Shao Khan's throne room discussing private matters. It was just his luck to be put in this situation after, irony aside, saving the Realms.

The fight between him and the empowered Liu Kang was a grueling one but he had finally finished off his nemesis for good. How ironic that he, Shang Tsung did what others could not, for the good of Realms. But if he had to sit through the remaining Earth-Realm warriors congratulating him, especially Cage, he was going break their necks as well.

"The Elder Gods are still watching you and are in control of your fate now. But they are willing to give you back your freedom if you do this." Raiden said, pulling out his trump card. Having taken the Outworld Emperor's soul, most of the restrictions and magic were transferred to Shang Tsung, and he knew this.

"I'm listening." Shang Tsung stated, waiting to hear this deal.

"The Elder Gods are not only willing to drop the 'limits' on Shao Khan's soul as well as yours, they will also back you as the new ruler of Outworld. While they may not be able to lift your curse, they'll supply you a steady supply of souls for you. If you help train this chosen one." Raiden told him, smirking slightly as he saw Shang's eyes widen slightly. He knew the old sorcerer would almost jump at a chance like this.

"But why not Bo' Rai Cho train him. He is the mentor of warriors." Shang asked skeptically. Since he was taught by the old drunk himself for a short time, he would know.

"Because only you have the ability that this boy needs to win. You will understand once you follow me and see the situation for yourself." Raiden explained. Shang nodded after thinking it over a while.

"Alright, I'll go. I'll make my decision there." He said as the portal opened up and as they stepped through it, ended up in Godric's Hollow. More specifically, the destroyed remains of the Potters' house. It was then that they heard a baby start crying.

"His name is Harry. A prophecy was made, by chance I might add, that a boy would born that would defeat this 'Dark Lord'. Normally this would not be a problem, but the Headmaster of this little magic school caused it to go into a motion it shouldn't have gone. The Elder Gods foresee if there is no intervention, the balance will eventually go off and threaten both Earth-Realm and Outworld." Radien explained. And Tsung was quick to quick to pick up.

"And they are not able to do intervene directly. So they'll someone else do this work for them." Tsung finished off. They had finally found the small child in the rubble, a baby boy with jet black hair, emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar was soon cradled in Raiden's arms.

"Wait…I sense something in this child. Another…soul fragment?" Tusng asked, feeling something odd about the boy.

"Yes, the man known as Tom Riddle decided to split his soul into multiple fragments to escape death. He has done this six times so far, and one fragment is inside this boy's scar." Raiden told the sorcerer.

"Really…? I'm surprised he's still able of coherent thought. But the piece in his scar is too weak to really threaten his life in any way. I suppose this is where I will come in, correct?"

"Yes, the Headmaster unfortunately made it so that only this boy can defeat this wizard for good. But he has a 'plan' that will unbalance everything we have worked for in the long run. If you will teach this boy sorcery, they will give him the same 'curse' you have so that he may defeat Riddle in Mortal Kombat. With benefits to you, of course." Raiden said, knowing that Shang Tsung's curse was more of a weapon in practice.

"I see. Though even with over millennia of experiences, I am not the best candidate to raise a child. Especially one whose fate lies in Earth-Realm." Tsung told the God his doubts.

"You may enlist the help of anyone you wish. I believe Scorpion had a family in his past life. Also, the Earth-Realm warriors will help him better familiarize himself in their society. It is the least they can do." Raiden said, trumping the other man.

"Very well…I see that you are dead set on having me do this. And I must admit this is a good deal after all. Though I will not guarantee the boy being…completely moral." He admitted.

"That is to be expected, though it might actually come out beneficial for him. Who knows, he might end up being in the Mortal Kombat Tournament." Raiden said, knowing that the child would probably be better off with the soul consuming sorcerer than what would have happened had the Headmaster had his way.

"Very well, now that this is settled, let us take our leave. I have a feeling I have a long task before me." Tsung stated, opening the portal once more. As soon as the portal closed, a wizened old man in colorful robes appeared and surveyed the area, looking for any trace of the family that once resided there.

* * *

AN: I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this right now. Even if I do, I don't know where I would put in under, Harry Potter or under MK/HP crossover but for now it will be under Harry Potter.


End file.
